


The Kame Princes

by QueenJ



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kinda Slow Build, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenJ/pseuds/QueenJ
Summary: It's the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, if they were alien princes looking for mates. ... That's it, that's all I got. If you want to find out what it's about in greater detail, read it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this is an Alien Prince AU TMNT fic,featuring the 2k14/16 turtles. Credit for the AU goes to talesofturtles and Loonilum. Also these turtles are aged up a smidgen, they're all like 22. The OCs are all between the ages of 18 and 20.

Prologue  
Long, long ago in a galaxy far, far away... Well, actually it wasn't all that long ago, it happened fairly recently in fact. It also wasn't that far away. I mean yeah, it happened on another planet, but it was in our galaxy. So, still far but not like, far far.   
Anyway, back to the story. On this planet, there lived four warrior princes of the Kame kingdom. These princes had all recently come of age, and as such, their father the king, requested that they choose a mate. There was only one problem with this. While the four brother's had no issue with their father's request, there was no one in the kingdom, male or female, that any of them would consider mating with. Don't misunderstand, there was hardly a lack of willing partners, however none of these oh-so-willing takers were someone any of the brothers would wish to be saddled with for the rest of their lives. They wanted someone who would love and respect them, perhaps even understand them; not someone who was only in it for the money or the power or the fame, or even worse, someone who borderline feared them, who were only with them for fear of what the brothers may do if they were refused.   
So, Emperor Splinter (their father) proposed a solution. Each of the boys would create a puzzle, something that would act as a test, so whoever solved their puzzle would have all the qualities of their ideal mate(within reason, they couldn't just put in "Do you have big tits?" as part of the puzzle).Then once all of the brothers had finished their puzzles, Emperor Splinter had them scattered far away to the outlying regions of the galaxy. Once their bride-or-groom to be found and solved the puzzle, it would activate a beacon, that would lead a ship to their location, and bring them to the kingdom. And so, the brothers began to wait, in eager anticipation(though some of them wouldn't admit it) for their future mate to find their puzzle, and come to them.   
Little did they know that their soon-to-be-mates would all come from the same planet, and all be inextricably linked to one another. But, we'll get to all that soon enough.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically an intro chapter.

“Mikey quit bouncing off the walls before I pound your head in!” Raph growled.   
“I can’t help it brah!” Mikey replied, an infectious(to all but his grumpiest brother) grin on his face. I’m too excited! Aren’t you? I mean, after all today’s the day we’re gonna meet our mates!”  
Begrudgingly, Raphael did have to admit that it was something worth getting excited over. But, there was a hitch, the one thing that was causing Raphael to feel more nervous than excited. “They aren’t our mates yet.” He replied. It was true, their prospective mates had no idea that was why they were being taken(with their express permission of course) from their home planet to the Kame kingdom. They were being brought under the guise that they would be participating in some elaborate cultural outreach program. So as not to scare them off, and also it would serve as a cover story in case for whatever reason, things didn’t work out between a potential mate and their respective turtle.   
“Details, bro, details.” Mikey said, his ecstatic expression never faltering. “Hey, what planet did Donnie say they were from again?”  
“Apparently they’re all from some dinky planet called ‘Earth’.” Raphael said.  
“Woah dude. What are the chances?”  
“Indeed.” Leonardo said, having entered the room a few moments ago. “A fortunate coincidence, at the very least, they’ll be among some of their own kind. Hopefully that’ll put them at ease.” Raphael’s big brother had a point. It would be for the best that their “guests” weren’t skittish. Not that Raph was going to admit that out loud.   
Instead, he asked “When are they going to get here?” in a gruff tone.   
“Actually, they’ve just arrived.” Donatello said, having entered the room after Leonardo. “Father is with them in the dining room. They’re all waiting on us.” Mikey made a noise of excitement and without another word, bolted out of the room.  
“Alright fellas.” Leonardo said with a calm, confident smile. “It’s showtime.”  
They all walked out into the hallway towards the dining room. Leonardo, at the front making steady strides. Donatello behind him, fidgeting nervously but trying not to show it; and Raphael, bringing up the rear, trying to morph his scowl into a less forbidding expression so as not to scare her (or him) off.   
They walked into the dining room to see their father sitting calmly on one side of the dining room table, drinking a cup of tea with a slight smile on his face. Five humans(Donnie had informed his brothers that that is what their species is called) sitting on the opposite side, and Mikey flitting between all of them, attempting to chat everybody up.   
The scowl returning full-force to his face, Raphael marched over and yanked Mikey back by the neck. Dragging him back to his brothers, he hissed in Mikey’s ear: “Wait until we find out which one is yours, dumbass!”  
“Yeah, you wouldn’t want to get caught poaching would you?” Donatello asked with an amused smirk. Leonardo, however had his attention focused on the dining room table, a slight frown on his face. Turning their attention to the table, the younger brothers could see why. Five humans. Five. There were supposed to be only four, one for each of them, so why were there five?   
After a moment, Leonardo took a seat next to his father. Evidently he had decided it would be best to let the humans explain why they had a straggler. His brothers, at a loss for what else to do, followed his lead. Raphael sat on the opposite side of his father, Michelangelo sat next to Raphael, and Donatello sat next to Leonardo.   
Once his sons had all taken their seats, Emperor Splinter cleared his throat and began to speak. “Now that everyone is here, I believe it would be a good time for introductions to be made. But first, just to be clear, you all understood the messages you have been given and thus understand why it is you are here. Correct?” The five humans nodded. “Good. In that case, I am Emperor Splinter, the ruler of the Kame kingdom. These are my sons the princes, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. Now that you know our names, please state yours and the pieces of the puzzle you solved.” Emperor Splinter took another sip of his tea before he tacked on as an afterthought “Oh. If you could also explain to us why there are five of you when there were only supposed to be four, that would also be greatly appreciated.”   
“Uh. Yeah. Hi.” said the human at the far left of the table. She had dark brown skin and short brown hair with bright yellow tips. Her eyes were the same color as her skin, and she had the body of a swimmer. Skinny, but incredibly toned. She wore a white tank top and black yoga pants and sneakers, which contrasted oddly with the dark elaborate makeup she was wearing. “My name’s Maddie Hanson, I’m the tagalong. I was there when my brother Arin,” When she said “Arin” she pointed next to her to a slightly taller, male version of herself with shoulder-length black hair. “Solved his piece of the puzzle, and then we found out that the others” She gestured to the other seated humans. “Had found the other pieces. I decided to come along because alien royalty or not, this whole thing seemed kinda off. I came to make sure you didn’t mess with my brother or any of my friends.” Maddie had her arms crossed in defiance, but then a thought seemed to occur to her, and after a moment of hesitation, she said “Uh, no offence… Your Highness. It’s nothin’ personal.”   
Emperor Splinter’s serene expression never wavered throughout the whole explanation. With a smile, he replied “Not at all. You were merely concerned for your loved ones. I fully understand. You are entirely welcome to stay here with your brother and your friends.”   
“Thank you, Your Highness.” Maddie said, nodding and sitting down.   
Once she had taken her seat, Emperor Splinter said “Now then, why don’t the rest of you introduce yourselves and tell us which piece of the puzzle you found. Starting with you.” Emperor Splinter pointed at Arin, who anxiously cleared his throat and stood up. He was wearing a gray hoodie, a white t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.   
Rubbing at the back of his neck, he began to speak “Uuh, hi. My name’s Arin, Arin Hanson.”   
“Hiii Arin.” Maddie called cheekily. Arin shot her a glare before continuing, though he was noticeably less tense.  
“The puzzle piece I solved was the uh, one that was kind of like a game? Like, it would ask me a question, and each time I answered I had to play a little minigame. There was this one where-”  
“Thank you Arin but you need not describe it any further.” Emperor Splinter interrupted. “You may sit down now.”  
“Oh. Ok.” Arin replied, sitting down.  
“Dudes that one was mine!” Michelangelo whispered excitedly to his brothers, though whether he was talking about the puzzle piece or the human was unclear.  
“Now, how about you sir?” Emperor Splinter went on, pointing at the male sitting next to Arin. He stood up tall. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans. If the brothers had known anything about different races of humans, they would have known that this male was of clear Japanese descent. He had deep blue eyes, and long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail.   
“My name is Usagi Miyamoto. I solved the piece of the puzzle that contained a riddle and appeared to be made out of some kind of wood?”  
“Three guesses who’s that was.” Raphael said under his breath. The brothers snickered and glanced at Leo, whose eyes were glued to Usagi with a smile on his face.   
“Thank you, Usagi. You may sit down now.” Emperor Splinter said. “And now you young lady?” He asked, gesturing at the girl who was sitting next to Usagi. She had curly caramel hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were hazel and had been roaming over the surroundings and each of the aliens since she got there. She was wearing a gray t-shirt and sweatpants and round silver glasses. The minute she got called up her face broke out into an eager smile and she practically jumped out of her seat.  
“Yes hello! My name is Brooke! I solved the piece of the puzzle that contained that fascinating algorithm. I especially wanted to ask you about the section of code where-”  
“I’m afraid you’ll have to save any additional questions you may have for another time my dear.” Emperor Splinter cut her off hastily. Unfazed, Brooke nodded and sat back down in her seat, the smile never leaving her face.  
“Donnie’s got a girl that’s just as much of a nerd as he is. Go figure.” Mikey snickered, you could tell by his tone that he meant it in an endearing manner, though even if he didn’t, Donatello was too busy staring adoringly at Brooke to notice.  
“And that leaves you, young lady.” Emperor Splinter said, prompting the girl at the end of the table to stand up and begin speaking. She had olive skin and brown hair and eyes. She wore a white camisole and a pink tulle skirt that fell to mid-calf. She wore glasses, and was noticeably shorter than the other humans. If it weren’t for the glasses, she would have resembled a doll.  
“Yes, my name is Jade Brown. I solved the piece of the puzzle that was a lie-detector test.”   
“Ah I see. I trust you didn’t get too much of a shock?” Emperor Splinter asked, an amused smile flitting across his face.   
The girl raised her eyebrows and said “If I had, I probably wouldn’t be here.”  
“It’s a good thing your girl doesn’t scare easy, Raph.” Donnie whispered. Raphael grunted in response, but his eyes were on the girl, scrutinizing.  
“Well, now that all of the introductions have been made, my sons will take you on a small tour of the premises and show you to the rooms you will be occupying for the duration of your stay. Then tomorrow, you will be free to begin your studies.” Yes, “studies”, that was the pretense that the humans had been brought to their planet under. Upon solving the puzzle, they were told that they were going to be allowed to “study” and “observe” their culture in some kind of interplanetary diplomatic effort. None of the brothers appreciated the deception, but their father pointing out that the humans may be reluctant to come if they had been told that they were going to be mated off to someone they probably haven’t even heard of upon solving a random puzzle quieted any further protests.   
Once Emperor Splinter retired to his rooms, Leonardo stood up. “Alright everyone if you’ll follow me and my brothers through here, we can get started on our tour.” Obediently, the gaggle of humans followed the princes down the subsequent hall. Throughout the tour, while there were a few gasps and awed looks, their guests remained quiet. This was understandable considering they were on an alien planet, as well as in the presence of royalty of said alien planet. The brothers let it pass without comment. After all, it made sense that they would be nervous. However, the silence was broken once they reached their second to last stop on the tour: the library.  
Now, the Emperor believed that reading is an important hobby to have, and imparted that belief onto his sons. So, while they had their individual preferences, they were all avid readers. As such, the library was fit for a king(as well as four princes). Which is probably why Brooke squealed once she laid eyes on it. “Ohmigosh, Jade look!!!” And that was the only remotely coherent sentence she was able to form before all of her attention was focused on thoroughly inspecting the gargantuan room. Jade appeared to be just as speechless as her human companion, turning slowly and looking all around her, seemingly overwhelmed.   
After a few moments, she murmured to herself “There’s enough books in here to last a lifetime.” Maddie snorted and leaned against the wall next to the entrance, her arms crossed.  
“Figures you’d be blown away by the library Jade. You’re such a nerd.”  
“Yes, and you’re a whore Maddie.” Jade replied, her eyes still surveying her surroundings, her tone was impassive, as if she was commenting on the weather. “Nobody’s perfect.” Instead of getting pissed, Maddie just grinned and chuckled quietly to herself. Usagi and Arin smiled indulgently, giving the impression that exchanges of this ilk happened often. Maddie got up from her spot against the wall and playfully shoved Jade’s shoulder.   
“You bitch.” She said, though there was no venom or accusation in her tone. Jade simply grinned back at her in reply, the first time she had genuinely smiled since they arrived on this planet. The terrapin princes viewed this exchange in silence, and realized just how close these humans must be with each other. Their interactions were not unlike how the four brothers were when they were together.   
“Jade isn’t this amazing?!” Brooke said excitedly, having returned to the group. “I can’t wait to come back here in the morning and gather research materials. I’ll have to get some writing utensils and make a list and-”  
“Brooke.” Jade interjected. “Breathe.” At the prospect of doing research, Brooke started to talk so fast that she didn’t stop to breath until Jade reminded her.   
After a few deep breaths, Brooke said “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” Jade replied. “But I don’t think there will be any point in trying to read these books.”  
“Why not?”Brooke asked, perplexed. In answer, Jade walked over to the nearest book, picked it up, and flipped it open.  
“Mhm.” She said to herself. To Brooke, she said “See?” shoving the book under her nose. Handing the book off to Brooke, she continued toward the others, “It’s written in their language. They all are, I’d expect. We might be able to understand their speech through these translators they gave us, but that doesn’t mean we’ll be able to read their books. Not without learning the language first anyway.” Jade trailed off on her last sentence, looking thoughtful.   
The “translators” were these small devices that looked like earbuds and essentially served the same purpose, allowing the humans to understand what the aliens were saying and vice versa. These “translators” as Jade called them, were standard issue on most planets, but as you can imagine, Earth is somewhat behind the times. Thankfully, alien technology had a solution for the written communication barrier as well as the spoken one.   
“If you want to read use these.” Donatello said. He pulled out a few black objects that looked exactly like small magnifying glasses. “You just put the glass up to the page and it’ll translate it to a language that you’ll be able to understand. They’re basically a visual version of the translators.” After passing out a “visual translator” to each of them, Leonardo announced that that was probably enough excitement for one day, and weren’t they all tired from their journey?  
After escorting their guests to their rooms(which were lavish enough to befit future consorts, and very much oohed and aahed over), our boys decided to rest up. After all, they had a big day of wooing their future mates ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so from this point on, the fic is either gonna be from Jade's perspective or Raph's perspective. Once I've finished writing their 'route' I might write the other boys 'routes' if enough people request it. Oh, and before anyone asks, Maddie is just gonna be minor comic relief and everybody’s "supportive girl-bestie". There will be no love triangles or relationship drama in my fic, no sir. Maddie's aro anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> ;) To be continued...


End file.
